Frozen Hearted Sacrifice
by Night Valdez
Summary: Princess Anna is returning to Arendelle after a trip to a neighboring e shall pass through a small village where the people have been told not to let the Thorsen brothers near the Princess.What happens when a stray arrow is mistaken for an assassination attempt. Why does Lukas volunteer to be executed in place of the d most importantly,will Elsa's heart stay frozen?
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't start a new story with all the other ones I have but I couldn't resist once I thought of this. Thank you to Talia-Elizabeth for the help with the title. Hopefully you enjoy and I apologize for the shortness.**

* * *

Let's start at the beginning. It was the seventh of November. Now this day may seem insignificant to you, but this was the date that Princess Anna was due to return to Arendelle. The day had been prepared for well in advance. Like a month in advance for a two minute visit. But to the small village of Kaladen **(completely made up place) **this was a huge occasion. They had told the whole village to stand in specific positions, hold specific flags and to try and keep the Thorsen brothers away from the Princess.

As you can guess, things didn't exactly go as planned. Step 3 was kind of a fail. As you could tell from the six year old being strangled.

As the carriage containing Anna and Kristoff entered the village, the people dropped to one knee. It was led by an escort of three lines of three guards each. One guard stood on either side of the carriage and they were followed by another threesome followed by two more carriages containing supplies. and more guards.

Anna and Kristoff had their heads out the window and were waving and smiling at the people. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air. It narrowly missed the couple. Paranoia swept in. People were screaming. Guards running.

"Close the window, your highness." a guard said "We will protect you"

Anna hastily followed the orders as did Kristoff, both pulling in there heads and pulling across the metal sheet.

A boy came running out of the crowd, a smile plastered on his face. He plucked the arrow out of the wood, oblivious to what was going on until he was attacked from behind.

The guard pulled the kids arms across each other. The youth struggled relentlessly and the arrow slipped, cutting him.

"LUKAS!" The little boy shouted as he struggled in the guards arms. The child had black scruffy hair and looked no older than seven. One arm was bleeding, a gash running from the elbow on his inner arm and just below his wrist, caused by the arrow. The guard holding him was big and muscular with a clean shaven head.

"Piotr!" a young man yelled, pushing through the crowd. He looked in his twenty's and, like the younger boy, had black hair and an athletic build.

He ran straight for the guard, kicking and pulling, trying to release his little brother. Two guards jumped him from behind.

"What did he do! Why would you hurt a kid?" he yelled, resisting the guards.

"Attempted assassination of the Princess" one guard said coldly.

Thinking fast, Lukas yelled "I did it! I tried to kill the Princess!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. Please one review for a continuation**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is 868 words, minus AN's :) I hope you guys like it! Also thank you to the people who favourited! You are amazing!**

* * *

The guard dropped Piotr, walking towards Lukas threateningly. Piotr was grabbed by two guards, holding him back from running to his brother.

"You tried to kill the Princess?" the guard said, picking the accused up off the ground by the collar. He nodded quickly.

"Name?"

"Lukas Thorsen" the young man said, trying to keep the fear from sneaking into his voice.

The guard glared. "The sentence is execution" Terror flashed across Lukas' face.

"If that is the sentence, I accept it" Lukas said, defeated. The guards let go of Piotr. "But"

Everyone's attention was on Lukas again. "Can I have a minute for goodbyes. And can Piotr come to? He has no family here other than me"

The guard glared "thirty seconds"

The guards released Lukas. He ran to a young woman in the crowd, grabbing Piotr into a hug at the same time.

"Kristine" he said, holding the girls hands in his own "I'll love you for everyday of forever, but I need you to be strong and raise Piotr for me"

Both Kristine and Piotr were crying while Lukas tried to stay strong.

"Piotr, you're going to be an amazing man and a better archer than I ever was" Lukas smiled, crouching down to his little brothers level.

"Never as good as you" the little boy said, shaking his head.

"Hey buddy, you need to be strong for Kristine." Lukas said jokingly "Don't tell her I told you but I think she's a big baby" making Piotr laugh.

"Times up!" the head guard yelled. Lukas was dragged away, the guards keeping Piotr and Kristine back.

"Back to normality, people!" a guard yelled. Lukas was made walk behind the carriage, chained and crying.

"I thought my brother was coming?"

"You're lucky you got to say goodbye"

* * *

As night approached, the guards decided to set up camp. The horses were tied to the big oak in the clearing they were staying in. A chain was put around Lukas' ankle and the other end was around the oak.

Lukas looked up, expecting some wood or a blanket, something for heat, but nothing came. No guard came. They were all huddled around the campfire with a tent for Anna and Kristoff.

"Fat load of luck I have" he muttered. Turning to the horse on his right "If I make a fire, will you give me some water?" The horse moved it's head to look at him and then dipped it.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said.

He turned to the tree. Grabbing it with both hands, he began to climb. Hand, foot, hand, foot. Grabbing onto a branch, he hung off it by his hands as he couldn't lift his leg, it was at the end of it's chain. He grabbed at the twigs and the weaker looking branches and pulling them off, he dropped to the ground.

* * *

Anna looked over at the prisoner. This young man, who had given his life for his brother, was charged with the attempt at her life. _He is good at adapting_ she thought as she saw the small fire he had built and the fact he looked completely relaxed between the horses.

She got up, a bowl of soup and some bread in her hands.

* * *

Lukas heard footsteps. He looked up to see-

"Oh, Princess Anna!" he stammered. His head dropped.

Anna crouched down and held out the bread and soup.

"Princess, you didn't have to" Lukas spoke quietly.

"You didn't have to lie for your brother" she replied, smartly. Lukas shrugged. She had a point.

"I'd do anything for Piotr"

The pair were silent for a minute other than Lukas slurping his soup

"Did you try to kill me?"

Lukas laughed. "I steal, not kill" Anna looked at him dangerously "I only steal because it's the only way to get food!" Lukas said defensively. Anna raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"Then why the arrow"

"That's the second way to get food" Lukas said, mouth full of bread "hunting"

"Well that would explain the hunger" Anna laughed as bread fell out of Lukas' mouth. Lukas flashed her a smile.

There was another awkward silence before Anna said

"I can try to get Elsa to understand your case but I can't make promise's" Anna said.

Lukas looked up, wiping his mouth. "Your sister, the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, like I said, no promise's. Elsa's pretty protective of me."

"Well, if you can't save my life, will you find Piotr and find some one you trust to take care of him?"

"What about your girlfriend?" Anna asked, curious. Why would he want her to look out for Piotr.

"My fiance. It's an arranged marriage. Her father said that if I married Kristine and kept her happy, he'd wouldn't kill Piotr"

Anna gasped. Lukas had trusted her with a secret that could kill his brother.

"I'm so-"

"Save it." Lukas cut her off "Just make sure Piotr is safe"

Anna nodded. She would do everything in her power to protect the six year old.

"Goodnight, your highness" Lukas said as Anna left

* * *

**Well that's it guys! Next chapter, we might meet Elsa...  
**

**Till next time, Night Valdez xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Wow, three reviews! Don't I feel loved? Even though I actually know one of them personally (cough Live2behappy cough). So answers:** **charmiaj: Why didn't he just tell them that they were hunting? I think the guards are not that stupid. But cute plot anyways. One request though, can you make the chapters longer?  
me: The idea is that the guards have to take any attempt at Anna's life, even if it's a stray arrow, seriously. Also, they think that the mayor of the town would have told the brothers not to hunt while the carraige was passing through. I'll try my best with the chapters but I've been snowed under with homework recently (seriously, 4 pages of long geography questions on the first day back?)  
TheSnowKing: Awesome intro for the second chapter. Personally that guard got to be a total as**** to not even think about what really happened. But anyway, awesome story  
me: I agree with you, the guard's a jerk but that's more fun. Thanks for the encouragement  
So now, the disclaimer for this story(the only one your getting, probably)  
I claim no ownership over anything in this story except the Thorsen brothers, Kristine, the village and the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney. Also, I said Elsa might be in this chapter and she might be, not sure until I've written it.**

* * *

Arendelle was in sight. I was put in the supplies cart to hide me from the crowds. Seriously, is it that bad to have a criminal around. Such an embarrassment!

The cart ground to a halt. I could barely here over the roaring of the crowd, so I hid behind a sack of potatoes and curled up into a ball.

Suddenly the happy cheers of the crowd turned to screaming and yelling. I felt my cart being jerked. The door was flung open and a screaming figure was thrown in.

The moment the door shut, I raced over.

"Are you hurt, ma'am?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Whoever this was, she didn't deserve to be tossed like that. The figure moaned. The inside of the cabin was dark so I could barely make her out. I could only tell it was a woman because of the hair and the obvious fact that she didn't have a manly figure. She was slender with gentle curves. She was wearing a full length dress from the glimpse I'd gotten of her when she was thrown in. That was all I could tell from the little light.

"Ma'am?" I asked. She sat bolt upright and turned to me.

"Are you another one of them?" she shouted. I covered her mouth quickly.

"Those people who threw you in here? I don't know who they are! Hell, I don't even know who you are!" I whisper-yelled. Seriously, who was she?

"I'm Harriet" she said quickly "You?"

"Lukas Thorsen, who were those people?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" she teased

"Yep!" I quipped

"Then a bunch of people who thought I was famous. Why are you here?"

"I'm charged with the attempted assassination of Princess Anna. Wh-"

"You tried to kill Anna!" Harriet interrupted me

"I didn't! I was hunting with my brother and he let loose a stray arrow! And it was my turn!"

"Fine then" she said with a 'hmph'

We then sat in silence for about five minutes before Harriet spoke up again

"What is this anyways?" she asked.

"The supply cart, it's got everything, food, clothes,water-" I began

"Did you say clothes?" Harriet interrupted. Trust a girl to think about clothes when she's been kidnapped.

"Yes" I replied exasperated "the guards clothes to the left at the back, Princess Anna's and Mister Kristoff's on the the right"

"Don't look" she said, getting up and stepping over my legs.

"It's too dark anyway" I muttered.

* * *

I felt the cart stopping. Racing to the back, I jumped into a little hiding place Harriet and I had made on our journey. It would be easier to escape if they didn't know I was here. Harriet herself, ran to the front of the cart so that no one would need to search the cart because we all know how that would end.

The door was opened. I saw him in the dim light of the campfire outside. He was big, about 6 feet tall, maybe more, and built, probably from heavy lifting. Something swung at his side, a stick, a sword. He threw a small dish of water, half a loaf of bread and an unlit candle at Harriet's feet before slamming the door behind him.

I perked up at the sight of the candle. I stepped out of my little hole and walked quickly up to her. Grabbing the candle, I quickly struck a match I had in my pocket.

"Never thought to do that before?" Harriet teased.

I stuck my tongue out in the candle light "Would you like me to have set fire to the cart?"

We sat in silence in the dim candle light

* * *

**It's a chapter! Sorry these are really slow but, y'know school and sports and friends and life in general has been taking up a lot of my time so yeah. But Harriet is somewhat important.**

**Till next time, Night xxx**


End file.
